Tal vez, tal vez no Mejor no
by Poeta Muerto by Melgamonster
Summary: Ginko se preocupa de su soltería debido a que esta sola en la Yorozuya, ya que su hijo amanto tiene como novia a una sádica policía y su hija virgen anda de viaje con su hermano. ¿Qué pasará después de visitar Yoshiwara debido a su depresión de solterona?
1. I La lista de Sakata Ginko

**TAL VEZ, TAL VEZ NO, MEJOR NO**

 **CAPÍTULO I: LA LISTA DE SAKATA GINKO**

* * *

Como cada mañana estaba recostada en la tranquilidad de su sofá, admirando a su hermoso hombre del clima que la hacía suspirar; y perturbando su tranquilidad el joven pelirrojo salió corriendo destruyendo todo a su paso, se para frente a la mujer que lo veía tranquilamente mientras metía su dedo dentro de su nariz

−¿Qué quieres? −preguntó ella tranquilamente aburrida

−Voy a salir −anunció el chico

−¿Con Saka chan? –cuestionó.

Sabia el nombre de la joven castaña pero algo le molestaba al decirlo talvez por que el nombre Okita Souko o 'la novia" le hacían sentir vieja y preocupada por su intento de hijo idiota y las estupideces amorosa que le puedan pasar. El chico aun la miraba fijamente en silencio

−¿Qué quieres que haga? −dijo la molesta mujer mirando al chico

−Dame dinero −exigió el

−El dinero no se da en los arboles −contestó la mujer

−BIEN PERO NO TE QUEJES SI ME CONVIERTO EN PROSTITUTO−. Dijo el chico haciendo berrinches

−Como si tu noviecita fuera a permitirlo−. Contestó la mujer.−Por cierto salúdamela en su 'CITA'

Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona, el mocoso pelirrojo idiota como ella lo llamaba aún era muy inmaduro para referirse a la chica como su novia y sus encuentros como una cita. El chico salió de la casa azotando la puerta mientras murmuraba groserías a lo bajo, la mujer de nuevo volvió a su tranquilo sofá dándose cuenta de que se había quedado sola pues Pachi había ido con su hermano a quien sabe dónde porque ella no puso atención y el otro pues andaba de romance; suspiro aburrida mirando el techo

−Necesito un trago −se dijo a si misma lista para usar el cupón de descuento que su amiga Hinowa le había dado

Había perdido la cuenta de los tragos que llevaba; sentada frente a la mujer de cabellos negros con una copa en la mano y totalmente ebria siendo apenas las cuatro de la tarde

−Como te decía Hinowa... Siento un gran temor en mis fondos monetarios Kagura es un idiota y Saka chan abusara de ello, y habrá sádicos superfuertes con bazucas por las calles, ¿y quién pagara esto?... YO porque yo cuido del 'hombre', la regadera, la pistola... ¿Tú entiendes no?−. Decía la mujer de cabellos plateados

−Tranquila Ginko no creo que Kanade kun sea un irresponsable−. Decía Hinowa tratando de calmar a la mujer

−¡Es un idiota! Y Saka chan una zorra lo va a violar te lo apuesto−. Decía la mujer

−No digas eso... Después de todo tu le diste consejos a Kanade kun para conquistarla−. Dijo Hinowa

−Siempre pensé que lo rechazaría−. Dijo la mujer

−Necesitas pensar en otra cosa... ¡Ya se!... Deberías salir con alguien−. Dijo Hinowa animada

−Auch, excelente golpe bajo Hinowa−. Dijo el rubio entre risas acercándose a la mujer de cabellos negros.−Esta no atrae ni a las moscas

−¡Tú cállate intento de playboy alcohólico!−. Grita Ginko furiosa

−Vamos Tsukuo, Ginko es muy hermosa y podrá ser muy feliz con alguien−. Decía Hinowa

−Tiene razón en eso de hermosa−. Dijo Ginko.−Y ahora que lo pienso no es mala idea, hare una lista de posibles prospectos

−No tengo ganas de escuchar ridiculeces iré a dar una vuelta−. Dijo el rubio serio

El hombre salió del pequeño local aspirando su dosis de nicotina, apenas alejándose unos pasos y cuando él se dio cuenta estaba escondido de la pared escuchando la plática de las mujeres.

 _−"Ridículo... El rey de la noche jamás haría algo como esto_ " −pensaba el hombre

−Bien iniciemos la lista−. Dice Hinowa animada

−¡Si vamos whooo!−. Dice Ginko aun mareada por el alcohol

−Sarutobi san...

−¡NO!−. Negó rápidamente la mujer enojada.−Ese ninja acosador que me trata como puta, además ¿sabías que le ofreció a Saka chan enseñarle técnicas de sadismo?

−¿Y eso cuando pasó?−. Cuestionó Hinowa sorprendida

−Hace unos días ese idiota estaba escondido en mi casa, ese no es el punto, sólo táchalo−. Dijo Ginko

−Bien Sarutobi Ayao: definitivamente no−. Dice Hinowa tachando el nombre de la lista

Mientras el rubio escondido detrás de la pared suspira aliviado sin saber por que

−Mmm ¿qué tal Juubei san?−. Dijo Hinowa pensativa

−Estoy casi segura que está enamorado de un hombre, así que no−. Dijo Ginko aburrida mientras el rubio suspiraba aliviado de nuevo

−Bueno tenemos otro nombre que tachar−. Dijo Hinowa pensativa.−El hermano de Pachi...

−¡No! Me golpeara−. Contestó Ginko rápidamente

−Se me acaban las opciones−. Dijo Hinowa.−¡Ya se TSUKUO! −exclamó la mujer mientras el rubio daba un saltó sorprendido y la peliplata abría los ojos sorprendida.

 _−"¿en que estas pensado Hinowa?"_ −pensó el hombre nervioso

−No creo que sea buena opción...−. Dice Ginko pensativa

−¿Y por qué no?, lo llaman el rey de la noche es porque debe tener una bazuca ahi abajo ¿no?−. Dijo Hinowa animada

−¡HINOWA!−. Dice Ginko sonrojada

−Tú lo dijiste Gin san−. Dice Hinowa sonriendo

−Pero yo no hablaba de él−. Dijo Ginko.−Y... Ya tengo que irme

−Está bien Gin−san, ¡TSUKUO ACOMPAÑA A GIN−SAN A SU CASA!−. Dice Hinowa gritando hacia afuera

El nerviosismo se apodera del hombre, pero toma el control y entra al lugar caminando tranquilamente

−¿Que no puede irse sola?−. Dijo el rubio con un tono burlón

−Si puedo−. Dice Ginko caminando de lado a lado totalmente mareada

−Acompáñala Tsukuo−. Lo regaña Hinowa

−¿Hinowa y si te pasa algo?−. Pregunta el preocupado mientras la peliplata siente una molestia interna

La mujer hace solo una seña con las manos y el hombre rápidamente camina detrás de la peli plata alcoholizada. Ella solo hace cara de molestia pero no dice nada

Cuando se habían dado cuenta ya era de noche y ambos aun caminaban en silencio, pero la curiosidad del rubio aumentaba dentro de el

−¿Y qué pensaste con eso de conseguirte novio?−. Preguntó el rubio rompiendo el silencio

−Pensé... Que le seré fiel al hombre del clima−. Contestó ella

−Solterona−. Dijo él entre risas

−Perdone usted señor rey de la noche−. Dijo ella con un tono burlón

−Descuida mi corazón es para todas así que eso de tener novia no va conmigo−. Contestó el

−Pero tu amor imposible es Hinowa−. Dijo ella entre risas

−¿Eso crees?−. Pregunta él y después soltando una fuerte carcajada.−Ella me ve como su pequeño hermano

−Qué raro pensé que la amabas siempre estas cuidándola−. Dijo ella

−¿Celosa?−. Cuestionó él con una sonrisa creída

−Estas ebrio−. Contestó ella seria metiendo su dedo en su nariz

De nuevo el silencio se hizo mientras caminaban tranquilos a paso lento, él fumaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa que ni el sabia el por qué tenia

−Morirás de cáncer−. Dijo ella seria

Él sonríe de forma burlona soplando el humo en la cara de ella

−Tú también−. Contestó el

−Vas a matarme−. Dice ella molesta

−Mmm te hare fumadora pasiva, así me tendrás siempre a tu lado−. Exclamó él de forma seductora

Ella se aleja unos pasos y agradece que al fin haya llegado a su casa; ella sube rápidamente las escaleras mientras él caminó lentamente detrás de ella con pasos seductores; mientras ella siente que el nerviosismo se apodera de ella, abre la puerta encontrándose con el pelirrojo tirado en el suelo llenando el ambiente de...¿tristeza?

−Kagura... ¿Qué te pasa?−. Pregunta ella preocupada

−La sádica... Me mando al diablo...

* * *

 ** _N/M: Bueno este es un fic viejo de Poeta Muerto y como es la semana Okikagu y el tema del genderbender decidí que era el mejor momento para subirlo. Espero lo disfruten x3_**


	2. II Es más fácil explicarle a un mono

**TAL VEZ, TAL VEZ NO, MEJOR NO**

 **CAPÍTULO II: MÁS FÁCIL EXPLICARLE A UN MONO**

* * *

La peliplata estaba sorprendida, ¿cuánto llevaban?, ¿3 días?; definitivamente el tiempo que la mujer había apostado a esa relación era al menos 2 días más y seria el chico él que la mandaría al diablo y no al revés

−¿Puedo saber cómo paso?−. Preguntó la mujer sentándose cerca del pelirrojo

El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo haciendo una cara de fastidio, suspiro mirando a la mujer y al despreocupado hombre rubio que aún no se iba de lugar

−Bien... Te contare−. Contesto el chico.−Salí de la casa azotando la puerta mientras le dedicaba diversos cumplidos amorosos a Gin chan; iba ver a la sádica en el parque como todos los días para darle una patada en la cara, pero... sorpresivamente no estaba la muy maldita así que fui a buscarla al nido de ratas para gritarle por haberme hecho perder el tiempo...

−Eres un romántico−. Interrumpio sarcástica Ginko

−Cállate SOL TE RO NA−. Contestó el pelirrojo

−Llevas una mocoso−. Dijo ella enojada

−Cállate Ginko y deja que continúe−. Pidió el rubio tranquilamente sentado en el sofá

−En primer lugar... ¿por qué sigues aquí?−. Preguntó ella confundida

−Entonces cuando llegue golpee la puerta ¡TAZ TAZ TAZ!−. Continúo el pelirrojo.−Y nadie me abría, así que hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar... TIRE LA PUERTA

−¡Eso no me parece algo que haría cualquiera!−. Gritó Ginko

−Cuando entre al nido de ratas estaba totalmente solo y como todo un caballo pensé que sería buena idea esperarla en su habitación pero cuando me acerque ahi estaba la muy maldita apuntándome con su enorme bazuca

−¿Y qué más paso?−. Preguntó Ginko

−Le pregunte: "¿Qué demonios haces perra sádica?" y ella contestó: "lárgate chino"−. Dijo el pelirrojo

−¿Y por eso dices que te mando al demonio?−. Preguntó ella

−No soy tan imbécil Gin chan−. Contestó el pelirrojo.−Después de eso yo le conteste:"¿Y si no quiero?" Y ella me dijo así bien seria: "Hablo enserio Kanade vete al diablo", entonces entendí que hablaba enserio

−¡SOLO TE LLAMO POR TU NOMBRE!−. Gritó Ginko

−¡Exacto!, cuando era niño mami siempre me llamaba por mi nombre cuando se enojaba conmigo así que supuse que estaba molesta...

−Oh eres un genio...−. Dijo ella sarcástica

−Déjalo en paz Ginko si es tan torpe es porque está contigo mucho tiempo−. Dijo el rubio

−¿Enserio por qué no te has ido?−. Preguntó Ginko al rubio

−No, no es así Mitsu kun me conto la razón por la que la sádica esta así−. Dijo el pelirrojo

−¿Y cuál es la razón?−. Pregunto los dos adultos

−¡ESTA CELOSA! y no la culpo un hombre tan hermoso como yo todas las mujeres me desean que tonta no sabe que yo solo tengo ojos para el... El sukonbu, todo encaja Mitsu kun dijo que estaba en unos días difíciles donde siente dolor y cambios de humor, es tan lógico le duele perderme a la perra maldita y cambia de humor por la confusión

Decía el chico con una expresan triunfal en el rostro mientras los dos adultos pensaban al mismo tiempo "¿De verdad es tan estúpido?". La peli plata se puso de pie para pisar la cara del chico contra el suelo

−Deja decirte pequeño y estúpido Kagura que definitivamente eso no es−. Dijo Ginko

−¿Entonces que es maldita?−. Preguntó el pelirrojo

−Ginko yo le explico, si le explicas tú sé que lo confundirá más−. Interrumpio el rubio mientras la mujer se cruzaba de brazos

−No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto−. Se quejó el chico

−Bien Kanade lo que le pasa a la sádica esa es un proceso natural femenino que pasa cada mes y dura cinco días y como hombre lo único que tienes que hacer es... Huir de ella cuando pase−. Explicó el rubio

−¡¿QUE CLASE DE EXPLICAION ES ESA?!−. Gritó Ginko

−Es lo que me dijo Hinowa y yo fui aprendiendo con el pasar de los años, las mujeres están locas−. Contestó

−Vaya manera sólo confundes al niño−. Se cruzó de brazos la mujer

−¿Y qué me dices tú? si sólo le enseñas cosas malas−. Contesto el rubio molesto

−¡DEJEN SU DISCUSION DE CASADOS Y EXPLIQUENME ALGO QUE YA CASI ENTIENDO!−. Interrumpio el pelirrojo

−¡¿Que?!−. Gritaron los dos

−¿Cuál es ese proceso?, ¿qué le pasa?, ¿digievoluciona?−. Preguntó el chico confundido

La mujer suspiro derrotada arrodillándose a la altura del chico poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, lo miro fijamente a los ojos buscando las palabras indicadas para decirle

−Ella sangra por un lugar que no te gustara saber−. Dijo directamente

−¡¿EN SERIO?!−. Peguntaron los dos hombres sorprendidos

−Oye playboy pelos de elote entiendo la sorpresa del mocoso pero ¿tú por qué te sorprendes?−. Preguntó Ginko confundida

−Le daba efectos especiales a la sorpresa de Kanade−. Contestó el rubio rápidamente mientras pensaba "Hinowa no me dijo esa parte"

−Lo que digas playboy virgen−. Dijo Ginko con una sonrisa burlona

−Gin chan explícame otra cosa...−. Dijo el chico pensativo

−¿Qué?−. Preguntó la mujer

−Bueno dijo Tsukky que eso pasa cada mes cinco días... Y yo quería saber ¿a ti también te pasa?−. Preguntó el chico

−Sí, a todas las mujeres−. Contestó ella

−¡CON RAZON TE LLAMAN SHIROYASHA!, ¡ESAS COSAS SON DEL DIABLO! ¡¿COMO PUEDES SANGRAR CINCO DIAS Y NO MORIR?!, ALEJATE DE MI BRUJA HEREJE DEL INFIERNO−. Gritó el chico asustado

−¡Muérete maldito mocoso mejor lárgate a dormir!−. Gritó la mujer furiosa

−¡POR SUPUESTO GIN CHAN NO VAYAS A HACERME BRUJERIA!−. Exclamó el chico corriendo lo más rápido que podía a su armario

La mujer se cruzó de brazos molesta, se sentó en su sofá mientras el rubio la miraba riéndose de la actitud de la mujer

−¿De qué tanto te ríes?−. Preguntó ella molesta

−Eres una bruja...−. Contestó él entre risas

−LARGATE−. Contestó la mujer señalado la puerta

Él sonrió creído soplando el humo de su tabaco en la cara de la mujer y soltando una fuerte carcajada para después salir de la casa, mientras la mujer lo miraba inexpresiva

Era ya el medio día de un nuevo día; el pelirrojo caminaba por las calles haciendo un intento de entender a profundidad el asunto que el día anterior le fue explicado.

−"Haber... Si es un proceso que solo le pasa a las mujeres quiere decir que a Pachi también le pasa claro por eso aún no tiene novio, ¿a quién más le pasa?, ¿a mami?, no creo... mami es una santa... ¡KAEDE! OBVIO POR ESO ES TAN SANGRIENTA BUSCA LA SANGRE QUE PIERDE CADA MES, y la sádica esta igual ya entiendo malditas vampiras" −pensaba el chico

−¡Chinito!−. Gritó a lo lejos Goriko

El chico detuvo sus pasos dejando a la mujer acercase a él mientras la mujer corría lo más rápido que podía y una mujer pelinegra caminaba tranquilamente detrás de ella

−Gracias por esperarme chinito−. Dijo Goriko estando frente a el

−Sí, si como sea−. Contestó el chico aburrido

−Bueno solo quería disculparme, el joven Mitsu me dijo que fuiste a ver a Souko ayer y bueno creo que a ella no le gusta que la veas cuando la visita Andrés...−. Dijo Goriko

−"¿Andrés?" −se preguntó el chico

−Kondo san ya vámonos mejor−. Interrumpio Tenko jalando a su superior lejos del chico

El chico se quedó parado inmóvil sorprendido por las cosas que a mujer le había dicho.

−"¿Andrés...?, Andrés... ANDRES, Gin−chan se equivocó la sádica no está en su proceso satánico, ESA PERRA ESTA DE ZORRA MIRA QUE ENGAÑARME A MI, esta me la paga" −pensaba el chico caminando furioso rumbo al cuartel donde estaba la chica

−Kondou san, Souko se enfurecerá cuando sepa esto−. Dijo Tenko mientras jalaba a la mujer rubia

−Ten chan... El chinito es novio de nuestra Souko será muy discreto−. Contestó Isao

−No definitivamente no será discreto−. Hizo hincapié Tenko

* * *

 **N/A: Andrés: del dicho "Andrés el que viene cada mes"**


End file.
